


12 days of Christmas

by gregs



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregs/pseuds/gregs
Summary: Colby gives a whole new meaning to being a secret Santa





	

Charlie was never really good at the whole sharing his “feelings” thing and he surmised that that was probably what doomed his relationships from the start. Nothing ever seemed to work out for him and whoever he was dating at the time. It wasn’t that he didn’t try, because he did, it was just that the sharing part just didn’t come all that easy to him. That was why he found it odd that 12 days before Christmas he found a small wrapped present on his desk with a note that read “for my true love, although not a pear tree.” Curious Charlie shook the small box and tried to weigh it in his hand to try to determine what it was. Being momentarily distracted by the phone Charlie put the box on his desk and stared at it, unsure if he should open it here or later at home. Deciding that he couldn’t wait, he tore into the paper and opened the box to reveal a large red gumball. Slumping back in his chair, Charlie just stared at it before laughing and putting it back in its box to take home. 

Running late to class the next day, Charlie barely had time to drop his bag off in his office before darting back out the door, which was why he missed the red package on his desk until later that day. Exhausted from teaching back to back classes, Charlie slumped into his chair and for the first time that day smiled when he saw the gift with the same style note “for my true love, but not turtle doves.” Opening the package, Charlie laughed out loud at the site of the two slide rulers set on a blue paper background. Whoever was giving him these little items knew him or at least they thought they did. The mystery was raising his inner investigator to the service, he was sure Don would be suspicious but he found that he was looking forward to the little gifts that found themselves on his desk every day.

It continued with him getting three math sets on Monday, four new inner tubes for his bike on Tuesday. On Wednesday, he almost choked on his coffee when he saw that his secret Santa, as he had come to call this person, had laid five golden magicians rings on his desk with the same note as all the others, only this one said “for my true love, I give you 5 golden rings.” The rest of the day Charlie played with those rings, trying to figure out how they came apart. Thursday he received the six new Harry Potter books that he had wanted and on Friday he got a package of seven new dry erase markers, like the ones he used at Don’s office, now that gave him a start because no one outside that office knew that he used these. So while packing up his stuff for the weekend he was trying to figure out whom from the office would be sending him gift; more importantly why were they calling him their true love. 

Waking up Saturday morning Charlie was a little disappointed that he would have to wait until after the weekend before he would receive the next couple of gifts and then until after the holidays to get the rest of the gifts because the University was closed for the holidays from December 23 till January 3. That made him a little depressed because he had come to expect them. Grabbing a quick shower and then heading downstairs for breakfast, he saw his dad placing a package on the table and felt a small flutter in his stomach. “Whatcha got there dad?”

“Oh, hey Charlie. This is for you.” Alan said, pushing the box towards him. “I found it out on the front step when I went to get the paper.”

Taking a critical look at the shoe size box, Charlie couldn’t help the grin that crept across his face at the thought that he would still be getting the little surprises, even on the weekend and hopefully right up to Christmas. Taking the box up to his room, he essentially ignored his dad and closing the door bounced onto the bed, sitting cross legged. Trying to guess what it was, he finally gave into his impulse and tore the paper off laughing at eight small rubix cube key chains, and again the same note. Smiling Charlie placed his newest gift on the shelf and went on to have breakfast and finish his activities of the day.

Sunday morning was wet and cold as it had rained for most of the night, causing Charlie to in bit of a grumpy mood. Reluctantly leaving his warm bed, he quickly got dressed and headed downstairs for the all important first cup of coffee, only to see an envelope on the table with his name on it. Picking it up and heading for the kitchen, he didn’t pay particular attention to it, thinking it was a note left by his dad about where he was. But upon opening it, Charlie sat on the bar stool hard as two front row tickets slide out for “The Nutcracker” ballet playing the following week. Charlie was speechless, he had been trying to get these tickets for months but without luck; and now whoever his secret Santa was had given him the best seat in the house. Turning to the note he read “for my true love, nine ladies dancing and ten lords leaping.” Realizing that two days had been combined into one gift, Charlie was hoping that the identity of his secret Santa would be revealed before Christmas as he was becoming quite intrigued. 

Two days later found Charlie very frustrated and rung out. It was the last day of classes and half of his students decided to hand in all their last minute assignments, and Charlie knew that that would mean he would be spending most of his holiday grading papers. That and he hadn’t received anymore surprise gifts and he knew that there had to be at least two more. Sighing and hefting his messenger bag over his shoulder, Charlie made one last check to make sure he had everything before heading home for a much deserved rest. 

Arriving at home an hour later than normal, Charlie drudged up the stairs to see a white envelope hanging out of the mailbox, grabbing it as he made his way into the house. Dropping his bag onto the hooks by the door, he toed off his shoes before looking at the envelope noticing that it had the same handwriting as the other notes, eager to see what was inside he ripped it open and gave off a sad sigh as the only thing coming out was a typed letter. But what got Charlie’s heart rate up was what the letter said.

‘To my true Love I gave to you  
1 red gumball, 2 slide rulers  
3 math sets, 4 inner tubes  
And 5 golden rings  
6 Harry Potter novels, 7 dry erase markers  
8 rubix cubes, 9 ladies dancing  
10 Lords leaping  
And for the final two days I would love to take you to see  
11 Pipers piping and 12 drummers drumming, if you will let me’

Now that the identity of his secret Santa was going to be revealed, Charlie was wondering if maybe he was wrong in not telling Don about it. Who knew what this person really wanted or even who they were. Sitting at the dining room table with a his coffee, he thought it over and decided to put in a call to someone who might be able to give him some help without yelling at him like Don would have. Picking up the cordless, Charlie punched in the number and waited for it to be answered, which he only had to wait until the second ring. 

“Hey Charlie, what’s up man?” came the gruff voice at the other end of the phone.

“Hi Colby, I’ve got a bit of a problem and was wondering if I could pass it by you?” Charlie asked, as he tried to keep the tremor out of his voice. He had had a crush on the larger man ever since he came to work for his brother. 

There was something about the ex-military man that caused Charlie to swoon every time he was around. He didn’t know if it was the way Colby seemed to try to protect him or the way he smiled when he laughed. Charlie had no idea, but knew that whatever it was it made his heart beat faster and a fine sweat break out on his forehead whenever the agent was around. He had tried to keep it a secret but his brother Don had figured out what was going on pretty quickly. Although Charlie loved his brother, he didn’t want any advice especially about his love life, from him. Hearing someone call his name, Charlie quickly turned back to the conversation.

“Charlie, you’re not hurt or anything, are you?” Charlie noted the protectiveness behind that question and smiled.

“No, I’m at home but have a problem I can’t solve.”

“The great professor Epps has a problem he can’t solve. How interesting.” The agent smirked on the other end of the phone.

Charlie again had to smile at the amusement he heard in the others voice, “yeah well this isn’t a math problem. It’s…..” Charlie wasn’t sure now of his decision to call Colby, maybe he should just have told Don or his dad. 

“Charlie, are you sure you’re ok?” came the concerned voice on the other end of the phone.

“It’s a little complicated. Can you come over?” Charlie hated that it sounded like he was begging.

“Sure Charlie, I can be there in about an hour. We’re just catching up on paperwork, but I think I can skip out early.”

“Ok, and thanks Colby I really appreciate it.” Charlie said as he hung up and let out a cleansing breath.

An hour later found Charlie pacing around the house feeling very uneasy. He had gathered up all the gifts he had received thus far and had them laid out on the table with their letters. He wasn’t sure if he was nervous over Colby coming over or the fact that he had a stalker out there. Glancing out the front window again, Charlie let out a small sigh as he watched Colby climb out of the SUV wearing his sunglasses and tight jeans Charlie thought he was sex on legs. Trying to get his thoughts and slightly hardening cock under control, Charlie opened the door and smiled at his wet dream in the flesh.

“Thanks for coming Colby, I didn’t know who else to talk to.”

“No problem Charlie, but are you sure you couldn’t have talked to Don?” Colby asked, as he stepped into the house and removed his glasses.

“This is not something that I feel comfortable about talking to Don about.” He replied closing the door and pointing to the table where the ‘gifts’ were. “I’ve...ummm…been getting these left at my office and here at home for the past ten days.”

Colby took a quick look at the table, all the while trying to keep the smile off his lips. Trying to get back into his role as FBI agent, Colby turned to the younger man with what he hoped was a serious expression.

“Charlie, have you told Don about these?”

“NO….I mean…..I didn’t think anything of it until the last letter.” He said picking it up to show the agent. Watching as he quickly scanned it, “as you can see they want to meet me and take me out. That’s what got me worried. At first the gifts were fine and kind of cute, but then when I got a couple here at the house I started to get a little concerned. Then when I got this letter today I got a little scared because I have no idea who was sending me these things and they know where I live.” Charlie, having gotten out everything he wanted to say, sat quietly at the table waiting for Colby to give him some advice.

Taking a seat across from Charlie, he took a couple deep breaths before looking at Charlie silently contemplating what he was going to say. The young man who sat across from him was the most beautiful and caring individual that Colby had ever met. He has had a major crush on his boss’s brother from the moment he had laid eyes on him. But hadn’t done anything but flirt innocently with him the last three years and wouldn’t have gone any further if Don hadn’t slipped up telling him that Charlie liked him too. That was why he had started giving the gifts to Charlie, he had wanted to see what kind of response he would get, but at the same time he felt bad as he didn’t want to frighten the young man.

“Charlie, I don’t think that you have to worry about this person. They seem harmless if these gifts are anything to go by.” Colby said, picking up one of the rubix cubes.

“You think so?” Came the innocent question, and looking up Colby met with brown eyes that he felt could reach to his soul.

“I know so.” Colby said reaching across the table to still Charlie’s fidgeting fingers. “I know because I’m the one sending them to you.”

Charlie sat there stunned for a moment, Colby was his secret Santa. Colby Granger, the man who he had been wishing would make a move for years, was finally making his move. And Charlie didn’t know what he was doing, he just stared at where their hands where joined. Colby was a bit unsure as Charlie still hadn’t said a word, hadn’t even looked at him.

“Charlie say something, please.” Colby asked, withdrawing his hand and watching Charlie’s face for any sign of what he was feeling.

Looking up, Charlie gave a shy smile before saying anything. “Colby, I don’t know what to say. I’m not very good at this sort of thing, there’s no mathematical equation that can help.”

Seeing the uncertainty in his eyes, Colby tried to smile reassuringly before taking his hand again. Stroking his thumb over the smooth skin on the back of the hand, he said what had been on his mind from the very beginning. “Charlie, I think I’ve really liked you from the moment we met and over the past three years it has developed into more. I didn’t know how to tell you because I was intimidated every time you were around. I never thought I stood a chance with you, you’re smart and funny and gorgeous. I didn’t think you would want an ex army ranger, scarred and battered man not to mention the fact that your brother is my boss.” 

Feeling the lull in the conversation, Charlie took the opportunity to answer Colby’s charge of not wanting him. “Colby, I’ve wanted to say something from the moment I laid eyes on you. But didn’t think you’d be interested in a geek who rambled not to mention the whole straight part.”

Chuckling, Colby raised the hand he was holding and placed a kiss on the back of it “Charlie whatever gave you the impression that I was straight?”

Charlie was at a loss as to what to say. If truth be told, he had never heard Colby talking about any dates or bringing anyone to any of the parties that they had had. So really he didn’t know where he got that idea from, he had just assumed. And making assumptions was not a thing to do in his chosen profession.

Looking into the soft brown eyes across from him, Colby moved forward and gently placed a kiss on Charlie’s lips. It wasn’t a hurried kiss nor was it placing any pressure on Charlie either, it was just simple, sweet and too short. As quick as it started, it ended with Colby pulling back and looking into the young man’s bright brown eyes. Swiping his thumb along the knuckles of the hand he was holding, Colby searched the face before him looking for any hesitation on his part. But all he saw was love and a little bewilderment.

Charlie felt his breathing pick up as did his heart rate after that kiss. Swallowing around the lump that had formed in his throat, Charlie looked at Colby and gave a shy smile. Colby thought that the slight flush on his friend’s cheeks was adorable and the way his eyes lit up when he smiled was just as breath taking as the kiss they had just shared. 

This time it was Charlie who initiated the kiss by leaning forward, and Colby whole heartedly accepted it. Letting the younger man set the pace, Colby opened his mouth when he felt the first hesitant swipe of Charlie’s tongue on his bottom lip. Slowly moving forward as not to scare the young mathematician, Colby wrapped his free hand around the curly head and held it in place. Closing his eyes, Charlie explores the other man’s mouth, feeling along the teeth and the roof before stroking the others tongue with his own. Feeling the hand holding the back of his head, Charlie relaxed into the kiss a little more, knowing that the FBI agent wouldn’t let him fall.

Pulling back once again breathless, Charlie smiled that room lighting smile. “Merry Christmas Colby.”

“Merry Christmas Professor. Now how about unwrapping your last gift.”

“And just what that might be?”

“Me”

“I think I can do that.” Charlie chuckled as he and Colby made it up the stairs to his room. Yep, Colby sure did give a new meaning to being a Secret Santa.


End file.
